Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 5
Hoofdstuk 5: De Helersbloem Er vloog een pijl langs Khaelen hoofd en boorde zich in het oog van de alligator. Het dier brulde het uit en zwom weg. Khaelen wist niet of het beest nog terug zou komen Hij besloot er niet op te wachten en zwom snel naar de kust. Daar stond Saffira met haar boog in haar hand, er lag een pijl klaar voor als de Grijze Alligator terug zou komen. Vermoeid liep hij weg van het meer en ging enkele meters verder op een omgevallen boom zitten. “Wat was dat?! Heb je nog nooit eerder gezwommen ofzo?” Khaelen keek verbaasd op, Saffira keek hem aan met ogen vol woede. “Als ik niet eerder de kust had bereikt en een pijl had afgeschoten was je nu dood geweest, maar goed dat ik wist dat de ogen van een Grijze Alligator zijn zwakke plek is,” zei Saffira op een boze toon, “Waarom raakte je zo in paniek? Je hebt vast al eerder meegemaakt dat je leven in gevaar is?” Khaelen zuchtte. “Sorry…Ik heb…Ik heb watervrees oké? Als kind ben ik is bijna verdronken in een rivier en ik ben er nooit echt overheen geraakt.” Hij verwachtte dat Saffira boos zou zijn, maar ze keek hem met medelijden aan. “Rust maar even uit en eet iets,” zei ze op een rustigere toon, “binnen tien minuten vertrekken we.” Khaelen pakte een stuk gedroogd vlees uit zijn rugzak. Het was natuurlijk nat, maar dat maakte nu even niet uit. Terwijl hij erop kauwde vlogen er herinneringen uit zijn leerlingentijd door zijn hoofd. Het jaar 395, tien jaar voor de dood van Phillippos II Khaelen liep boos door de weilanden van Centria, in de verte zag hij het dorpjdat hij en zijn leraar Xero nog net van een bende criminelen hadden verlost. Kwaad wandelde hij verder. Hij sjotte tegen een steentje aan en zag deze enkele meters verder in een rivier vallen. Hij liep langs de oevers van de rivier, deze stroomde heel snel en was waarschijnlijk diep genoeg om in te verdrinken. Geërgerd dacht hij terug aan wat er gebeurt was. Xero was tegen hem uitgevlogen omdat hij de criminelen had aangevallen zonder op Xero’s hulp te wachten. Wat maakte het uit, Khaelen hield de bandieten bezig totdat Xero kwam, anders zouden ze zeker ontsnapt zijn. Hij strompelde verder. Khaelen verstijfde toen hij in de verte een paard zag afkomen. Xero. Hij wilde net boos weglopen toen hij plotseling achter zich een gegil hoorde. Razendsnel draaide hij zich om, een klein meisje was in de rivier gevallen! Zonder na te denken sprong Khaelen in de rivier en zwom naar haar toe. Hij greep haar bij de arm en riep boven het geluid van het water uit: “Wees gerust, ik help je.” Snel zwom hij naar de oever terwijl hij de arm van het meisje nog steeds vasthield. Wat was dit vermoeiend en wat was het water koud. Khaelen had niet verwacht dat dit zwaar zou zijn. Met veel moeite duwde hij het meisje de oever op. Hij wou zelf uit het water klimmen, maar daar had hij de kracht niet meer voor. De stroming sleurde hem mee. Hij probeerde terug naar de oever te zwemmen maar het lukte niet. Hij wou schreeuwen voor hulp, maar toen hij zijn mond opende nam hij een grote slok water binnen. Hoe langer hij probeerde zijn hoofd boven water te houden, hoe moeilijker het werd. “Ik ga verdrinken!” besefte hij geschokt. Hij ging weer kopje onder. Plotseling voelde hij hoe een hand hem vast greep en hem meetrok naar de oever. Khaelen probeerde te kijken en zag dat een gespierde man hem uit het water trok. Hoestend viel hij neer op de grond. Toen hij bekomen was keek Khaelen zijn redder aan, het was Xero. “Wat dacht je dat je aan het doen was? Je verdronk bijna.” Khaelen keek hem boos aan. “Een meisje redden. Als ik er niet was geweest was ze vast gestorven.” “Je bent zelf bijna verdronken! Je kan niet alles alleen aan Khaelen, dat is iets wat je moet leren! Je moet leren dankbaar te zijn voor de mensen die je helpen, in de plaats van te denken dat je hen niet nodig hebt.” Khaelen wou iets gemeens antwoorden, maar bedacht zich en liep boos weg. Weg van het water, daar had hij even genoeg van, en weg van Xero. Wat denkt hij wel niet? Ik hielp een klein meisje, zonder mij zou ze nu dood zijn! Ik heb hem helemaal niet nodig. Ik heb niemand nodig! Heden Khaelen wandelde achter Saffira aan door het moeras, ze moesten er nu toch bijna zijn? De herinner aan Xero maakte hem altijd verdrietig. Hij was toen misschien wel boos op zijn mentor, maar nu mistte hij hem verschrikkelijk hard. Toch was zijn mening niet veranderd, hij wist dat hij beter af was op zijn eentje. Verveeld keek hij in het rond en zag een donker groene Microvaan tussen de bomen door vliegen. De kleine draak was op grote libellen aan het jagen. Khaelen keek verder en zag plotseling iets heel vreemds. Enkele meters verderop stond een enorme, dichtgeklapte roos. Khaelen keek er verbaasd naar. Wat is dat. ''Hij liep er op af, hij moest het van dichtbij zien. “Waar ga je heen?” riep Saffira. Vlakbij de bloem bleef hij staan. Rond hem staken er dikke wortels uit de grond. Khaelen wandelde op de roos af. “Wacht!” riep Saffira, “Khaelen, blijf daar weg!” Maar Khaelen hoorde haar niet, hij had alleen nog maar aandacht voor de roos die zich begon te openen. Khaelen wou de bloem open zien, hij voelde dat er iets speciaals aan was. Maar toen de bloem zich opende zag Khaelen in de plaats van een mooie roos een grote bek van een vlees etende plant. Khaelen verstijfde, één seconde lang besefte hij zijn fout. Toen kwamen de wortels rond hem in beweging en grepen hem vast bij zijn benen. De wortels trokken Khaelen onderste boven de lucht in waardoor zijn zwaard op de grond viel. Achter zich hoorde hij geschreeuw. Saffira was ook ingewikkeld in de dikke stengels van de plant die zich steeds harder aan spande. Vol angst keek hij naar de kop van het wezen. Deze zijn bek was geopend waardoor grote, netelachtige tanden zichtbaar werden. De kop hing nu ongeveer twee meter hoog in de lucht en Khaelen voelde dat de wortels hem er naar toe trokken. Hij probeerde zich uit te strekken om zijn zwaard te pakken, maar het ging niet, de wortels spande zich te hard aan. ''Wat moest ik ook al weer doen van Xero als ik gewurgd werd? ''Xero’s woorden vlogen door zijn hoofd. ''Niet er tegen vechten! Ontspan je. En dat deed Khaelen. Hij voelde dat de wortels iets minder strak zaten. Niet veel, maar net genoeg. Hij stak zijn hand uit en greep zijn zwaard vast. Khaelen zwaaide ermee boven zijn voeten en hakte de wortel in twee. Hij viel op de grond en maakte zich snel los. Hij ademde diep in. Eindelijk lucht. ''Maar dat moment duurde niet lang. Er vlogen enkele stekelige planten op hem af. Met zijn zwaard en schild verdedigde hij zich. “Help…krijg…geen…lucht!” Saffira hing bijna drie meter hoog boven de grond. Ze kreeg een blauwe kleur. Overal kwamen er nu stekelig stengels en dikke wortels uit de grond. ''Er moet een makkelijkere manier zijn, maar wat dan? ''De kop van de plant kwam op hem af met zijn bek wijd geopend. ''Ik moet hem bij de stengel in afhakken! ''Khaelen rende op de kop van de plant af, dit verraste het monster even. Hij dook onder de bek door, zwaaide met zijn zwaard en hakte de dikke stengel waarop de bek stond door midden. De plant stootte een afgrijselijk geluid uit toen het op de grond neer viel. De gevaarlijke planten rond hem begonnen te verschrompelen. Saffira viel op de grond neer in een plas modder. “Auw!” Khaelen rende op haar af. “Is alles oké?” vroeg hij. “Buiten dat ik bijna ben gewurgd door een plant en vol modder hang,” zei ze op een sarcastische toon, “Ja, alles is prima met me.” Na deze woorden ging ze op een boze toon verder: “Waarom liep je op die plant af, Ik had je toch gewaarschuwd?" Boos vouwde ze haar armen over elkaar, maar toen verzachtte haar blik en zei ze: " Maar…je hebt het uiteindelijk wel goed opgelost.” Ze probeerde recht te staan, maar gleed uit en viel weer in de modder. Khaelen kon een klein lachje niet onderdrukken. “Ooh dus dit vind je grappig?” vroeg ze op aardige toon voordat ze bal modder in zijn gezicht smeet. “Hee!” lachte Khaelen. Saffira stond recht, deze keer zonder uit te glijden. Plotseling begon ze te lachen en wees naar enkele vreemde planten een twintigtal meter verderop. “Het ziet er naar uit dat we de Helersbloem hebben gevonden!” “Dankjewel Khaelen, als jij er niet was leefde ik nu niet meer,” zei graaf Vaeren. Khaelen stond in Vaerens kamer. De graaf zelf lag in bed. Het medicijn gemaakt van de Helersbloem had gewerkt, maar de graaf was nog steeds redelijk zwak. Hij was mager, zijn bruine ogen stonden dof en zijn donkerbruine haren zaten in de war. Toch stond er een glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Ik deed gewoon mijn plicht,” zei Khaelen. “Dat weet ik, maar toch ben ik jou en Saffira dankbaar." Hij glimlachte op een vreemde manier naar Khaelen, hij leek wel droevig. Maar Khaelen wist niet waarom. De graaf ging verder: “Ik zou willen dat je nog enkele dagen in Intellecta bleef om te rusten, maar heer Dura heeft besloten dat je direct moet vertrekken naar Kanta voor je volgende opdracht. Ga naar de havenstad Watrra-Stad en zoek naar een man die Kapitein Kzechno wordt genoemd. Hij zal je met zijn schip naar Selcar brengen. Veel succes Khaelen!" Khaelen wandelde de stal binnen. Bliksem was al klaar gemaakt voor zijn tocht naar Watrra-Stad. Hij wou net op zijn paard klimmen toen hij achter zich een stem hoorde: “Vertrek je zonder gedag te zeggen?” Het was Saffira. “Eerder vaarwel dan gedag, ik vertrek naar Kanta voor mijn opdrachten Saffira, en wie weet naar waar daarna!” Saffira keek hem boos aan: “Dus je vertrekt gewoon? En wat ik allemaal heb gedaan in het moeras voor jou kan je niets schelen?” Khaelen wou boos antwoorden dat hij haar hulp niet nodig had, maar besefte dat dat een leugen was. Hij dacht terug aan wat Xero zei: ''Je moet leren dankbaar te zijn voor de mensen die je helpen, in de plaats van te denken dat je hen niet nodig hebt.“Saffira, bedankt dat je me hebt geholpen…en dat je me hebt gered van die Grijze Alligator. Zonder jou zou het me nooit gelukt zijn.” Nu keek Saffira vrolijk. “Wel, het ziet er naar uit dat je nog niet van me af bent. Ik moet ook naar Kanta voor een euh….missie. Als je wilt kunnen we samen reizen?” Hij wou antwoorden dat dat niet nodig was, maar in de plaats daarvan zei hij: “Waarom niet? Een beetje gezelschap kan ik altijd gebruiken!” Ze glimlachte en klom op een wit paard dat ook was klaargemaakt voor een lange reis. “Kom je nog?” riep ze, “ik weet niet of jou paard me kan bij houden.” “Dat zullen we nog eens zien,” antwoordde Khaelen voordat ook hij op zijn paard klom en achter haar aan de stad uit galoppeerde. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal